


#1 fan

by Artnica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artnica/pseuds/Artnica





	#1 fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eighth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/tQnuLRp)   
[](http://imgur.com/lOqQ7mw)   
[](http://imgur.com/Ez5UkMA)


End file.
